Father's Day
by tmizzy2125
Summary: That was the night before my thirteenth birthday. My dad was picking up a last minute present. He never got to the store of course. I would’ve hated it anyways. It was the present that cost him his life. Happy birthday Sonny, your dad's dead.


**I own nothing.**

**Father's day**

**Sonny's POV**

I walked into the studio today, sad as anyone named 'Sonny' could be. Today is father's day. Everyone's dads where coming to the studio because we all made special crafts and planned special events for them. It pained me to come to work today, but for my mom's sake I tried to be a strong girl and not complain. My dad died in a car accident when I was twelve. I remember the day he died vividly. I try not to think about it.

"Hey Sonny, this is my dad," Tawni said when I walked into our dressing room. A man stood next to her with the same blond hair, same facial features. How could he _not_ be Tawni's dad? I walked to the cafeteria to see Nico with a man that looked like him and Grady with his dad. Zora popped out of the vent somewhere with her dad. I felt so left out. The cast of Mackenzie falls walked in with their high class dads trailing behind them.

"What's wrong Sonny? No daddy?"

I turned around to see Chad standing there. I couldn't help it. I'm not strong enough. I ran to my dressing room tears streaking down my face. I fell into the chair and put my head in a pillow. Flashbacks came from that night. I was running down the hallways of the hospital with my mom. I saw the doctor again, telling us that dad wasn't going to make it. That was the night before my thirteenth birthday. My dad was picking up a last minute present. He never got to the store of course. I would've hated whatever present it was anyways. It was the present that cost him his life. Happy birthday Sonny, your dad's dead.

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

Great. The _last _person I ever wanted to talk to was in the room too. Chad pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. You just didn't have your dad with you so I-I was just wondering and you got all upset and…"

I gulped and forced out some words, "It-it's not your fault it's just… my-my dad d-d-died when I was twelve the d-day before my b-birthday."

I burst out crying again. I felt Chad's strong arm wrap around my shoulders. He pulled me into him. I stood up and so did Chad. We just stood there for a while, me in Chad's arms, my head resting on his chest.

"Chad, why don't you have your dad with you?" I asked, noticing for the first time that Chad was alone.

"My dad… left my mom before I was born. The day my mom said 'I'm pregnant' he packed up his things and left. They were never married, but they lived together and were on the verge of marriage until I came along. My dad hated me with every fiber of his being. I know it no matter how much my mom says 'he just wasn't ready to be a dad'. And you know what? I hate him with every fiber of my being too, just for running away and being a coward. He never cared about me. He never gave my mom child support money. He never even checked to see how his son was doing. He doesn't even know he has a son! For all he knows, I'm a girl! I have my mom's last name. I have a step dad, but I hate him. I feel like he's only around because my mom and I share my fortune. There have been many times that I thought about moving out. I mean, I don't have to stay there and continuously give him my money, but I don't want him leaving my mom because she wouldn't be rich anymore. I just don't know what to do."

Chad had a tear running down his cheek. I pulled him closer to me and rested my head on his chest so he could rest his head on mine.

"Talk to your mom," I said in barely a whisper.

"Wh-what?" He asked. I could tell he was crying by the shaky sound of his voice.

"I said 'talk to your mom' as in 'tell her how you feel'" I said looking up into Chad's deep sapphire eyes.

I smiled. Chad's forehead was against mine. We leaned in… closer… closer…

"Sonny, what are you doing!?" Tawni's voice came from the doorway. My whole cast and their dads were watching. I could imagine this was very strange from their point of view. My eyes must have been red and puffy and my cheeks shiny. Chad had a tear down each cheek. We were about a centimeter from our lips meeting. We both turned to look at the crowd, arms still around each other.

"This ," I said with a smile before leaning in and kissing Chad. A really deep, passionate, French kiss. I didn't care what they would think. Chad just made this the best father's day ever. Yes, I was still devastated about my dad's death, but I had someone who understood my pain perfectly now. I'm perfectly content.

**Review please!**


End file.
